In the mammalian central nervous system (CNS), the transmission of nerve impulses is controlled by the interaction between a neurotransmitter, that is released by a sending neuron, and a surface receptor on a receiving neuron, which causes excitation of this receiving neuron. L-Glutamate, which is the most abundant neurotransmitter in the CNS, mediates the major excitatory pathway in mammals, and is referred to as an excitatory amino acid (EAA). The receptors that respond to glutamate are called excitatory amino acid receptors (EAA receptors). See Watkins and Evans, Annual Reviews in Pharmacology and Toxicology, 21:165 (1981); Monaghan, Bridges, and Cotman, Annual Reviews in Pharmacology and Toxicology, 29:365 (1989); Watkins, Krogsgaard-Larsen, and Honore, Transactions in Pharmaceutical Science, 11:25 (1990). The excitatory amino acids are of great physiological importance, playing a role in a variety of physiological processes, such as long-term potentiation (learning and memory), the development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, cardiovascular regulation, and sensory perception.
Excitatory amino acid receptors are classified into two general types. Receptors that are directly coupled to the opening of cation channels in the cell membrane of the neurons are termed xe2x80x9cionotropic.xe2x80x9d This type of receptor has been subdivided into at least three subtypes, which are defined by the depolarizing actions of the selective agonists N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA), xcex1-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), and kainic acid (KA).
The second general type of receptor is the G-protein or second messenger-linked xe2x80x9cmetabotropicxe2x80x9d excitatory amino acid receptor. This second type is coupled to multiple second messenger systems that lead to enhanced phosphoinositide hydrolysis, activation of phospholipase D, increases or decreases in cAMP formation, or changes in ion channel function. Schoepp and Conn, Trends in Pharmacological Science, 14:13 (1993). Both types of receptors appear not only to mediate normal synaptic transmission along excitatory pathways, but also participate in the modification of synaptic connections during development and throughout life. Schoepp, Bockaert, and Sladeczek, Trends in Pharmacological Science, 11:508 (1990); McDonald and Johnson, Brain Research Reviews, 15:41 (1990).
The excessive or inappropriate stimulation of excitatory amino acid receptors leads to neuronal cell damage or loss by way of a mechanism known as excitotoxicity. This process has been suggested to mediate neuronal degeneration in a variety of conditions. The medical consequences of such neuronal degeneration makes the abatement of these degenerative neurological processes an important therapeutic goal.
The metabotropic glutamate receptors are a highly heterogeneous family of glutamate receptors that are linked to multiple second-messenger pathways. These receptors function to modulate the presynaptic release of glutamate, and the postsynaptic sensitivity of the neuronal cell to glutamate excitation. Agonists and antagonists of these receptors may be useful for the treatment of acute and chronic neurodegenerative conditions, and as antipsychotic, anticonvulsant, analgesic, anxiolytic, antidepressant, and anti-emetic agents.
The present invention provides an additional human excitatory amino acid receptor, designated HmGluR3, to those previously known. The characterization and treatment of physiological disorders is hereby furthered.
The present invention provides an isolated amino acid compound useful as a human metabotropic glutamate receptor, said compound having the amino acid sequence designated as SEQ ID NO:2.
The invention also provides an isolated nucleic acid compound that comprises a nucleic acid sequence which encodes for the amino acid compounds provided. More particularly, this invention provides the isolated nucleic acid compound having the sequence designated as SEQ ID NO:1.
This invention also provides recombinant nucleic acid vectors comprising nucleic acids encoding SEQ ID NO:2. This invention also encompasses recombinant DNA vectors which comprise the isolated DNA sequence which is SEQ ID NO:1.
The present invention also provides assays for determining the efficacy and reaction profile of agents useful in the treatment or prevention of disorders associated with an excess or deficiency in the amount of glutamate present.